


Secrets

by BraveTiger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is gay (obviously), Bottom Arthur, Dom/sub, Dominant Merlin, M/M, Magic reveal (kinda), Male/Male, Merlin is under a spell (idiot cast it himself on accident), OOC Arthur, Possessive Merlin, Submissive Arthur, This is an idea I just randomly came up with, Top Merlin, dark Merlin (kinda but not really), like i said he's under a spell, ooc merlin, sarcastic Morgana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveTiger/pseuds/BraveTiger
Summary: As Merlin is collecting herbs for Gaius, he comes across a tree that has ancient writing written on it. Merlin, being Merlin, reads the incantation, and immediately feels a burst of power flow into him, not knowing what the power can do...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

"Merlin," Gaius called out as he was looking around the shelves. Merlin popped his head out from his room, looking at Gaius questioningly. "I need to collect some herbs for me, King Uther has complained of having a headache as of late, and I need a remedy for him."

"Okay," Merlin said cheerfully, eager to get out their chambers. "Where are the herbs located?"

"Very deep in the forest." Gaius said with a cautious look towards Merlin. "Don't go picking anything you shouldn't."

"I won't Gaius," Merlin grinned. "You had me pick herbs for a headache reliever multiple times, I know which plants I need to pick and which ones I don't."

Gaius sighed, and walked over to Merlin, placing an old, wrinkled hand on his shoulder. "I just want you to be careful, my boy."

"And I will, Gaius."

* * *

Merlin groaned, and arched his back, sighing as he heard a satisfying cracking noise. He felt hot from being in the sun for hours, and knew that he would get a lecture from Arthur about it later for not telling him before-hand. 

He set down the basket filled with herbs that he had been carrying, and saw a tree not too far from him. He squinted his eyes as he saw an engraving on the bark of the tree. He got closer, and, squinting his eyes even further from the sunlight, panted as he read the engraving. It didn't seem to be in the language of the Old Religion, so Merlin deemed it safe to read it, fully confident in the fact that it wasn't an incantation.

_"Mostro non solo il tuo lato vero, ma anche il tuo lato falso."_

Merlin gasped as the tree seemed to glow, and give off a blinding, golden energy. He gasped, and saw the glow seem to fill with life. It moved as if it had a mind of its own, and found its way up his body and into his mouth, nostrils, and any other possible entry to his body that it could find. After the mist was gone, Merlin exhaled deeply, and opened his eyes, which were completely filled with molten gold. Merlin looked down at his hands, as if seeing them for the very first time. He let out a short laugh. He felt powerful, extremely powerful. Even more so than he had before. His magic, which had been frantic and hard to control before, was now calm. His magic seemed to ooze out of him naturally, never-ending and _always_ finding its way back to its owner. Merlin grinned as he saw some animals begin to cautiously come towards him. As a kitten was brave enough to try and get closer, Merlin picked it up and held it in his arms, scratching the kitten's head in between its ears as it purred loudly in contentment. 

" _MER_ LIN YOU IDIOT WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Merlin looked up as he heard a voice calling out to him, and realized that he was supposed to be back hours ago. Smirking to himself, he placed the kitten down, and reigned in his magic. It obeyed him easily. 

Quickly thinking of a plan, he went towards the same tree he said the incantation at, and slumped over it, pretending to have passed out. It was easy to pretend, as he had sweat running down his face everywhere, and looked to be the very definition of exhausted. He tilted the basket of herbs to the side, and clutched it in his hand lightly, to make it appear as if he had fallen while carrying the herbs. Just for some extra measure, he also added some dirt to his cheeks, to make it look like he went through a lot. 

"I found him!" A voice shouted, Percival, Merlin thought. 

He heard the knights rushing over to him, and felt a hand gently slapping at his cheek, trying to 'wake' him up. He heard cursing, and the shuffling of armor and boots. 

"Damn it Merlin, why do you always get yourself into trouble?" The voice of Prince Arthur asked in concern, though he would never admit it if asked, and placed his arms under Merlin's back and neck and began to carry him. Arthur stopped as he felt something drop on his leg, and realized it was the basket of herbs Merlin was sent to grab. He gestured at his knights for one of them to pick it up, before going to adjust Merlin on the horse. 

Due to the fact that they were so busy trying to attend to Merlin, no one saw the tree glow a faint golden yellow behind them...

As they were riding through the woods, Arthur told his horse to stop, and told the others to do the same as it looked like Merlin was awakening. Merlin played the part perfectly. He groaned, placing a hand on his head, and looked around. When he 'realized' that he was on a horse, he began to panic, and attempted to get off. Arthur, however, placed his hands on Merlin's hips, making said boy jump. When he turned around and realized it was only Arthur, he sighed, and relaxed a lot more. He leaned against Arthur's chest, who then wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, making Merlin tilt his head back to rest it on the left side of Arthur's chest, baring his neck. 

Arthur stared at the pale neck for a moment, wondering why Merlin wasn't wearing his neckerchief, before shrugging it off and heading back to Camelot, the knights following behind him faithfully. 

"A-Arthur," Merlin groaned, and Arthur's attention was immediately on Merlin. 

"Yeah Merlin? Do you need something?" Arthur asked, and he could positively say that he would've done anything for Merlin at that point.

"W-" Merlin coughed as they entered Camelot, "Water."

"It's coming Merlin," Arthur muttered, and gently eased him off of the horse. He started to go to Gaius' chambers, before a weak hand on his shirt stopped him.

"Y-Yours," Merlin gasped out.

Arthur was stunned, and looks down at Merlin, hardly able to believe it. And by God, he was hard! He bit his lip, before turning his mind to other things.

"W-What do you m-mean?" Arthur cursed himself for stuttering.

"Don't..." Merlin gasped, "Don't want Gaius... to see me like this... it would... kill him..."

Arthur was quiet, contemplating the situation. 

"Fine, I'll let you stay in my chambers for this night only. You are to go back the second the sun rises, do you understand?"

Merlin nodded weakly.

They changed route, and went for Prince Arthur's chambers. 

Merlin smirked to himself internally.

Perfect.

* * *

As they entered the Prince's chambers, Merlin decided to tease Arthur a little bit after Arthur gently laid him down on the bed.

"Arthur," Merlin groaned, and started to pant, reaching out for him.

"Yeah Merlin, I'm here," Arthur soothed, taking Merlin's smaller hand in his and using his other hand to card his fingers through Merlin's hair. Merlin leaned into the touch, and arched his back, giving out a soft cry of pleasure. Arthur felt his eyes widen, he never knew that Merlin was gay.

Deciding to experiment more, he moved that hand from Merlin's hair to his cheek, gently caressing it. He watched in wonder as Merlin actually tilted his head into the touch to get more.

"A-Arthur," Merlin gasped, "M-More."

Arthur was conflicted. He didn't know what _exactly_ happened to Merlin in the woods, so he didn't know if this was a result of a spell or not. Or maybe it was just Merlin being himself. Arthur bit his lip. He had a general idea of how to do... _it_ with guys, thanks to Gwaine, but he was brought up to have an interest in girls. He didn't have any rules that he _couldn't_ be gay, but he guessed that everyone automatically assumed that the Prince of Camelot had to be straight so he could rule with his future Queen by his side. 

Merlin opened his eyes when Arthur had stopped gently caressing his cheekbone with his thumb, and Arthur gasped.

They were molten gold.

He was about to call for the guards, when he felt a wave of calm wash over him. 

_"Calm, my Prince,"_ he heard a voice, but Merlin's mouth wasn't moving, yet he could hear a voice that sounded suspiciously like Merlin's in his mind. He saw Merlin staring at him intently with his golden eyes, but Arthur couldn't find the willpower to look away. He was captivated. _"You work so hard my Prince, and no one fully recognizes you for that. Morgana_ _still thinks you're a child, Uther thinks you're not prepared, and the rest of Camelot think so too. Isn't it exhausting, my Prince?"_

As that deep, calming voice spoke to him, Arthur found himself nodding.

_"Wouldn't it just be easier to relax? To not have so much resting on your shoulders?"_ Merlin had long since sat up in the bed, and used Arthur's hand, that had been clasped in his the whole time, to pull him gently to the bed. He used some of his magic to make Arthur come to the bed, and was satisfied when the Prince put in no resistance. _"Let me take care of you, my Prince. You have no idea what it would feel like if you simply just submitted to me. The pleasure you would feel. I could make it so that you would never have to worry about anything ever again. Wouldn't you like that?"_

Once again, Arthur found himself nodding, eyes glazed over, as if in a trance.

He couldn't look away from those eyes that were simply breathtaking.

Arthur's back was gently pressed down upon by nimble fingers, and he sighed as those fingers began to give him a massage. Those fingers did literal magic, and felts knots and tension in his muscle evaporate so quickly that Arthur was stunned. He felt Merlin push Arthur's head forward so he could move so that he was behind Arthur, practically straddling his waist. Arthur was about to weakly protest, but once again he felt a wave of calmness and relaxation wash over him, snuffing out any last bit of resistance. 

_"That's it, my Prince,"_ Merlin said approvingly, like an owner would to a dog that has obeyed its first given command. _"Just relax, let me take care of you..."_

As he said that, Merlin began to trail soft, butterfly-like kisses up and down Arthur's neck, making Arthur moan and reveal his neck to him. Merlin knew that if Arthur was in his original mindset, he'd probably be in the dungeons right now, never to see Arthur again.

He was determined not to let that happen. 

No one could touch his Prince.

Arthur belonged to _him._

_No one could have him._

As he thought this to himself, he felt his magic flare up, imagining _his_ Arthur with someone else. Enraged, he bit down on Arthur's collarbone, instinctively knowing that that was where the Prince was most sensitive on his neck. He was proven right when Arthur gasped, eyes wide and pupils dilated with pleasure. He arched his neck into Merlin, wanting more, and Merlin was all-too eager to comply with his Prince. 

He made sure to leave a lasting mark, and once he was satisfied with the deep purple hickey forming on Arthur's neck, he knew it would last a week minimum. 

He pulled Arthur's head up so that he was facing Merlin, and cupped his jaw gently, bringing their foreheads together. He heard Arthur sigh in contentment, and close his eyes in bliss. He leaned into Merlin's touch, and Merlin tilted his head and close the distance between their lips.

It was magical.

No pun intended.

The second their lips met, Merlin felt a spark between them. A spark that meant that his magic had recognized its other half. A spark that slowly traveled through their bodies, until it erupted into a fire that consumed both of their beings. All rational thought left both of their minds, replaced by primal instincts. Instincts that go bone-deep from previous ancestors, when they lived in the wild and did not know the human language yet and were just learning words.

_Hunt, sleep, mate._

Merlin pressed Arthur against the mattress, Arthur reaching for him and mewling desperately. He kept their lips connected, and was unbuttoning the Prince's jacket, when a knock on the door had them both freezing. 

They heard the doorknob jingle.

They didn't even dare to breathe.

"Arthur!" The voice of Gaius sounded on the other side of the door. "Is Merlin with you?! I've been told that you came back with him, but I haven't seen him since!"

Merlin and Arthur locked eyes, panting.

"Y-Yeah," Arthur called out lamely, clearing his throat. "M-Merlin is here, I'm getting him cleaned up and letting him stay in here for a while."

"But, sire, you needn't have done so. I am perfectly capable of taking care of Merlin myself," Gaius tried again.

"Gaius, trust me, Merlin is fff-INE!" As Arthur said 'fine', Merlin got tired of waiting, and had placed kisses and small licks over Arthur's now bared stomach, making it tremble underneath his mouth and tongue.

"Are you sure, sire?"

Arthur was getting tired of Gaius very quickly.

"Gaius if you don't trust the word of your Prince, then perHAAAPS-" another lick to his stomach added with a nibble, "You shouldn't be _working_ here if you don't trust the w-word of your f-future K-KING!" A small bite to his inner thigh had him almost screaming the word 'King'.

There was silence on the other side of the door.

Merlin directed his magic to the door, and with his now improved hearing thanks to his magic, heard footsteps leading away from them.

"He's gone." Merlin growled, kissing Arthur desperately, hungrily. Arthur returned the kiss with equal fervor. Merlin separated their lips, making Arthur whine in disappointment. He quickly silenced that moan with a chaste kiss. "You're all _mine_ now."

Just as Merlin was unbuckling Arthur's belt, he felt a voice that could only be Kilgharrah, _"MERLIN!"_

Merlin brought a hand to his head as he attempted to stop the headache that was already forming. Arthur immediately noticed, and Merlin was somewhat surprised when Arthur gently took his hands from his temples, and placed it in his own, covering both of them with his palm. "What's wrong?" It was asked with concern, and Merlin looked at Arthur curiously. His magic had long since stopped working on Arthur, so this was purely Arthur. He had just needed a little shove in the right direction. 

"I'm fine dragon, it's nothing," Merlin whispered, looking into Arthur's eyes tenderly, lovingly. He saw Arthur's eyes widen at the nickname, and his face lit up with joy. They kissed again, and Merlin sighed into the kiss.

_**"MERLIN!"** _

Merlin rolled his eyes, and was shocked when he saw Arthur wince violently, and grip his head in pain.

"I'll be back, love," Merlin said, and went to put on his clothes. "Keep the bed warm for me," He winked at Arthur, who blushed slightly, and, with one last kiss for his lover, went to go to visit a Dragon with murderous intent for hurting his little dragon. 

**A/N: I got the incantation from somewhere. If anyone can correctly guess where I heard that phrase from, then you'll get a little treat ;) (Hint: You need to translate the incantation to English and figure out where it's from) (Also, it kind of translates incorrectly, but the second to last word is supposed to be 'fake' instead of what it gives you)**


	2. Chapter 2

" _What_ do _you_ want from me, you bloody old dragon!" Shouted Merlin as he burst into the cave where the Dragon currently rested on its big rock. "You interrupted my time with Arthur, _and_ made him feel pain as well!" Merlin's eyes became murderous at the last statement.

" _Calm_ , young warlock," the Great Dragon started, looking concerned as he scrutinized Merlin with his wise, old eyes. "Something is not right with you Merlin, but I cannot quite put my finger on it."

"I feel fine!" Merlin huffed, spreading his arms out as to show that nothing was wrong with him. "I showed Arthur I had magic, and-"

 _ **"YOU DID WHAT?!"**_ Kilgharrah bellowed, and Merlin wouldn't be surprised if the whole of Camelot had woken up from that. "Merlin, it is not yet time for you to have shown your magic to Arthur this early!"

"Well I did it!" Merlin argued back. "I showed him, he accepts it, and everything is _fine!"_

Kilgharrah tilted his head.

"Come closer," he stated, and when Merlin rolled his eyes, Kilgharrah bared his teeth in a silent warning. "I shall not repeat myself Merlin."

 _"Fine,"_ Merlin huffed, and went closer so that he was almost at the edge of the rocks. So much so that one step would lead to his death.

"Look at me," Kilgharrah commanded, and Merlin rolled his eyes. Being a Dragonlord, he could've easily refused Kilgharrah, but decided to amuse the old dragon. As he locked eyes with Kilgharrah for a good two minutes, the dragon's eyes widened. "You are not yourself, young warlock. Something has altered your system, your personality."

"I'm _fine,_ " Merlin said, dragging out the word. "I feel more like myself than I ever have! Everything is great!"

"And what shall you do with the witch and the druid boy who shall soon return and be your downfall?" Kilgharrah asked, and if he had eyebrows, one of them would be raised in a question. 

"As for Morgana, I'll put her in her place," Merlin said darkly. "If Mordred will become a problem in the future, then I'll remind him who is in charge here. I'll remind him _exactly why_ the Druids call me King."

The dragon sighed. "It is as I feared. You would have never given this answer if you had been in your right mindset. Farewell, young warlock, and do not stray from your beliefs, or your loyalties."

Merlin blinked, and as the dragon flew away, he shook his head.

"Bloody cryptic dragon," He muttered, and went to see _his_ Arthur.

* * *

On his way to see his Prince, he bumped into Morgana. 

"My lady," he bowed, and attempted to walk past her. She grabbed his sleeve, preventing him from leaving.

"Come now Merlin, are you truly that afraid of me that you would attempt to avoid me in the hallways?" Her ruby red lips curled up into a smirk, and Merlin rolled his eyes, and yanked his sleeve out her grip, making a mental note to himself to burn the offending piece of cloth later.

"No, I just simply have better things to do then to deal with the likes of _you,_ " He snapped, and was content when he saw a flicker of surprise flash through her eyes. It wasn't often he showed that he was annoyed with her. He quickly went to move past her again, when she spoke.

"Gone to attend to _Arthur_ so quickly? I just came from his chambers." He could hear the smirk in her voice.

Quicker than a thought, he had her pinned against the wall, hand around her throat, lifting her in the air. He saw the fear clearly visible in her eyes, and was attempting to pry his hand off.

 _" **What** did you do to him?"_ Merlin snarled, and he loosened his grip when he saw her slowly turning blue.

"N-Nothing," she wheezed, and he let go of her, dropping her to the ground like she was a ragged doll.

"Listen, and listen _closely,_ because I'm only going to say this _once,_ " He loomed over her, and she looked up at him fearfully, still trying to get control of her breathing. " _This_ is where you belong. _Below_ _me_. I will _not_ allow you to harm Arthur any further. And if you even _think_ that Mordred will help you, then you're wrong. I'll make sure _both_ of you know where your places are." He kneeled so that he was at eye level, and got immense satisfaction when he saw her try to get away from him. "And that's a _promise_." He whispered, and let his eyes flash golden briefly. He got up, dusted his clothes off with his hands, and continued forwards as if nothing had happened.

As Morgana watched him leave, in shock that he somehow knew her plans, she knew that _something_ was wrong with Merlin.

And she didn't know what that meant for her.

* * *

As soon as Merlin had entered the door to his Prince's chambers, the door immediately slammed shut behind him, and he was being kissed like there was no tomorrow. He eagerly kissed Arthur back hungrily, drawing a moan out from Arthur. Arthur's tongue grazed his teeth, asking for permission, permission that Merlin did not grant. Merlin pulled back, drawing a whine out from his Prince.

"If this is the welcome I get then I may just leave more often," he teased, and Merlin saw panic start to fill in those blue eyes, and he quickly went into action. He cupped the back of Arthur's head, and brought their foreheads together. He used his other hand to cup Arthur's cheek, and he pressed a chaste kiss to Arthur's lips, who tried to deepen it, but Merlin wouldn't let him. "I could never leave you for long," he whispered, and saw Arthur's eyes light up like a kid on Christmas day.

"I missed you," Arthur mumbled, and nuzzled his head in the crook of Merlin's shoulder. 

Merlin laughed softly, and cradled the back of Arthur's head with his hand. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. "I know you did, pet, but it was necessary that I left," He mumbled quietly, and ran his fingers through Arthur's hair, making him sigh and lean into the touch.

There was silence, for a few moments, before Arthur spoke. "Morgana visited," he mumbled.

"Mm so I heard," Merlin replied, arching his neck as Arthur began to place kisses on it.

"She wanted to know where you were," Arthur muttered, and Merlin rolled his eyes. He gently tugged at Arthur's hair, who was now face-to-face with Merlin.

"Arthur, I don't particularly _care_ about Morgana right now. What I want," Merlin took a step closer so that their chests were touching, "is _you_."

And with that, Merlin closed the distance between them, kissing Arthur passionately. Arthur moaned, and melted into Merlin's touch, kissing back just as passionately. 

In Lady Morgana's chambers, her eyes widened, a crystal ball in her hand showing her what had transpired between the Prince and his manservant. 

* * *

"Merlin!" Gaius called out as he saw his ward enter, and stood up and walked over to him to give him a hug. "What on earth happened to you! Why didn't I see you after you went to collect the herbs?"

"You could say that I have a very..." Merlin tilted his head to find the right word, "... _needy_ Prince."

"But why did said Prince give me the herbs instead of yourself?" Gaius raised his eyebrows in a silent question. 

Merlin shrugged. "He wanted me to draw him a bath and polish his armor and head to the kitchens for dinner in his chambers."

"And why didn't you return here after you had finished?"

"Arthur wished to speak to me about something."

"Such as?"

Merlin locked eyes with Gaius, "My magic."

Merlin yelped as a book came flying towards him.

"Are you an idiot?!" Gaius screamed, and Merlin's eyes widened. "What possessed you to tell Arthur about your magic?! Do you have a death wish Merlin?! And what about-"

"Gaius," Merlin interrupted, placing his hands on Gaius' shoulders. "It's fine, Arthur accepts my magic."

"He does?" Gaius didn't seem to believe it.

"He was more than accepting," Merlin allowed his lips to curl up in a small smirk.

"Let me look at you," Gaius commanded, and Merlin rolled his eyes, before obeying, and locking eyes with Gaius. "There's something quite not right about you Merlin, but I can't quite put my finger on it..."

"Both you and that bloody dragon think that something is wrong with me," Merlin muttered, seeing Gaius' eyebrows raise in a silent question. "Kilgharrah wouldn't stop nagging at me in my mind, so I had to go and see him, because apparently Arthur could hear him as well, making him find out about my magic," Merlin twisted the truth up a bit.

Gaius' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Arthur could hear the dragon as well?"

"Yeah apparently he could, so I had to go in the dungeons to stop Kilgharrah from causing a ruckus, and he claimed that something was 'wrong' with me, which isn't true because I feel better than I have in ages!"

"Merlin... what exactly happened when you went to go get me my herbs?"

"I told you!" 

"You're not telling me the full story!"

Merlin was quickly getting frustrated with Gaius. "I have to attend to my duties," he said, and began to walk at a brisk pace to the door. 

On his way to the kitchens, he bumped into Morgana again. Merlin saw a flash of fear in her eyes, before it vanished quickly. 

"Why hello Merlin," Morgana smirked, and Merlin did not like that evil glint in her eyes.

"My lady," he bowed, and like before, went to move past her, but she stopped him like she had before.

At this rate, Merlin wouldn't have any sweaters left.

"Do you need something, my lady?" He asked through gritted teeth, mentally counting in his head to calm himself.

"Oh, well funny you should ask," Morgana smirked and came closer to him. "I know _exactly_ what you were doing with that _dear brother_ of mine in his chambers,"

Merlin was furious. "You used magic to spy on us."

"Very good Merlin, very good." Her smirk widened, and Merlin wanted to do nothing more than to slap it off her face. 

"Careful Morgana, you're playing with fire here," Merlin took steps closer to her so that her back was pressed against the wall, and put his arms on either side of her so that she couldn't escape. "You know what they say, when you play with fire..." Merlin stepped even closer. "You get burned."

His eyes flashed golden in a silent warning, and with one last glare, he left Morgana.


End file.
